


Blessed by Lady Magic

by AlexandraO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Halloween, Multi, No Incest, Ritual Sex, Samhain, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO
Summary: When Hermione’s magic is finally compatible with another family’s, she’s ecstatic. But she is surprised to find out that she isn’t marrying one wizard, but two in a traditional Samhain wedding ceremony that will bind them together for eternity.





	Blessed by Lady Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HalloweenHarmonyComp2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HalloweenHarmonyComp2019) collection. 

> Thanks to my beta, I_was_BOTWP for her work on this piece! 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
AU. Hermione/Multi with James and Harry Potter. (Both with Hermione simultaneously, not with each other) Samhain marriage ritual in Godric’s Hallow.

**May 1997**

Minerva sighed as she heard a tap at the window. It was _ another _ bloody owl. She had nothing against the regal creatures, but when they came calling day after day, sometimes hour by hour...she’d rather eat a hippogriff than receive another piece of mail again. 

The marriage proposals had been coming in frequently ever since Hermione’s sixteenth birthday — almost two years previously. Minerva had promptly thrown each one in the bin after Hermione touched it without feeling any signs of compatible magic. Hermione never looked putout by the action, knowing that she was waiting for something, someone, special. Their magic needed to compliment each other, weaving together to create an ideal union. 

Minerva placed her half-moon spectacles on the newspaper she had been reading and walked over to the large window and undid the latch. The snowy-white owl immediately accepted the invitation and flew into the room, dropping the envelope on her desk. The owl swooped around the room a couple times before it settled to rest on the perch in the corner, joining Minerva's own tawny barn owl. 

She propped open the window so the owl could leave when it was ready, and walked back to her desk. Picking up the envelope, the address read in an elegant script: 

_ Miss Hermione Jean Granger _

_ McGonagall Manor _

_ Caithness, Scotland, Great Britain _

Turning it over, she sighed because the contents of the envelope were a given. It was sealed shut with red wax, the Potter Family crest stamped in the middle. 

“Gakdey!” Minerva called. As soon as the name left her lips, an old house elf with white tufts poking out of his drooping ears appeared in front of her and bowed. 

“Mistress, how can Gakdey be of service?” 

“Good morning Gakdey, could you tell me where Hermione is?” 

“She be eating breakfast in the conservatory, enjoying the summer weather. Her orange beast be with her as well.” 

Minerva nodded. “Thank you Gakdey. I will join her. Could you let Donley know to prepare an extra place at the table?” 

Gakdey nodded his head and disappeared with another loud crack echoing across the room. Minerva kept the envelope in hand as she walked with purpose through the large home until she reached the conservatory. Hermione had a book propped up against the orange juice. Jam was dangerously close to falling off the toast she was nibbling on because she was so engrossed in the book. 

Minerva sat down across from the young woman she considered a daughter, setting the envelope in her lap for safe keeping. She often liked to play a little game with Hermione, seeing how long it would take her to notice she had company. 

Enjoying the silence and the sun streaming through the windows, Minerva buttered a piece of toast and added two sugars and a bit of cream to her breakfast tea. Just as she lifted her teacup to her lips, Hermione looked up. 

“Oh, Minerva, I am so sorry — I didn’t realize you were joining me for breakfast. How long have you been sitting here?” 

“Donley?” 

A young house elf with big, bright blue eyes appeared and bowed in front of both Minerva and Hermione. 

“Mistress?” 

“How long?” She didn’t need to elaborate, the house elves were also in on her little game. 

Donley looked down at her small wrist where Minerva had outfitted her with a wrist watch, exactly for this purpose. 

“6 minutes today - no record.” 

Minerva snapped her fingers together. “Another day then, perhaps.” 

Donley smiled and nodded at her mistress before disappearing. Minerva looked back at Hermione, who had an exasperated look on her face. 

“Must you do that everytime we dine together?” 

Minerva took a sip of her tea and smacked her lips together. The china clinked when she set the cup back on the saucer. “Just having a bit of fun darling, besides, I come bearing news.” 

Hermione brought her napkin up to her lips and patted them gently before laying it back in her lap. She clasped her hands on the table in front of her and straightened out her back. “What is it?” 

“I am hoping good news.” 

“It’s another marriage proposal isn’t it?” Hermione sighed. Minerva knew the girl was growing restless and she smiled at her sadly thinking of her own true love who had died many years previously. 

“I can only assume.” She picked up the envelope from her lap. “It bears the crest of the House of Potter.” Minerva carefully held out the envelope and waited for Hermione to take it from her grasp. She watched with a careful eye, knowing the answer would come immediately if this was the man for her. 

Hermione reached out and plucked it from her fingertips. Her other hand came around to hold the envelope in her open palms and she gasped, “It feels warm.” She looked up at Minerva with hope in her hazelnut eyes. “Is this the one?” 

Minerva clapped her hands together and laughed happily. She nodded her head enthusiastically, knowing that this is what they had been waiting for. “Open it.” 

Hermione wasted no time in ripping open the envelope, her hands shaking. Her eyes went wide and she choked a little. She read aloud the contents of the letter to Minerva. 

“The House of Potter formally requests Miss Hermione Jean Granger’s hand in marriage to Lords James and Harry Potter.” She looked back up Minerva, her eyes impossibly wide. “Two men?”

Minerva laughed at her tone of voice, but almost did not believe it herself. “I think it’s time we had a talk.” 

* * *

**30 October 1997**

Five months flew by in the blink of an eye and Hermione had only met her fiances one time. They were quite busy businessmen, being Lords and all, holding a seat on the Wizengamot in London. The one time they met, on her eighteenth birthday, they formally requested her hand in front of an audience, officially claiming her as the bride to the House of Potter. 

“Hermione, darling,” Minerva called, lighting rapping on the open door. “It’s time.” 

Hermione took one last look at her childhood bedroom. It was so innocent, filled with pinks and purples, and yellow flowers. She had never bothered to redecorate as she got older, more interested in spending a majority of her time in the library. 

She took a deep breath, turned away from her bed, and met Minerva in the hallway. “I’m ready.” Hermione looped her arm with Minerva’s as they made their way to the grand ballroom where she would say goodbye to her home and they would floo to Potter Manor. 

“I am not sure if I mentioned this before, but I will be staying with you in Potter Manor until tomorrow evening when the traditional wedding ceremony will take place. I will then take my leave.” 

“Why?” Hermione asked curiously. “And what do you mean by a traditional wedding ceremony, can you not be there?” 

“You are in need of a chaperone while unmarried and in your fiances’ home.” Minerva paused before continuing. “As for a traditional wedding ceremony, I believe that is your future husbands’ job to inform you.” 

“But—” 

Minerva held up a hand as Hermione stopped in the middle of the hallway. “I’ve told you all that is necessary. Let this be a question for your future husbands’ where you can get to know each other a little better. Now, we are going to be late if we don’t move.” 

Hermione wanted answers—she was curious by nature, but understood that the conversation was now over. She fell back into step with Minerva and soon enough, they arrived at the Floo, where Gakdey waited. 

“Mistress, Miss,” he said, greeting them. “Gakdey be sending Miss Hermione’s things along later, along with an overnight stay bag for Mistress.” 

“Thank you, Gakdey,” Hermione replied. She stepped forward and knelt down to the elf. She had already thanked him and the other elves many times over the past few months, but this would be goodbye for now. “Thank you so much for everything over the years. Promise me I will be able to come visit.” 

“Miss is always welcome back home. Gakdey maybe come over to Potter Manor sometimes too?” 

“I am sure that won’t be a problem.” Hermione leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the elf’s neck. When she pulled away, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and waved goodbye. 

Hermione looped her arm back through Minerva’s and they stepped into the fireplace. Gadkey held out a worn brown leather bag. Minerva reached into the bag and came out with a handful of black powder. She threw it into the grate and shouted, “Potter Manor.” The last thing Hermione saw of her childhood home was Gadkey raising his hand in farewell. 

* * *

Minerva stepped out of the fireplace first, Hermione right behind her. 

“Welcome to Potter Manor, Mistress McGonagall and Miss Granger,” a voice said as they stepped into what looked to be the grand foyer. Hermione looked to where the voice was coming from and smiled at the small elf. He had big green eyes and looked overly excited at their presence. 

“Thank you. What is your name?” Hermione asked. 

“Dobby, miss! Dobby, the house elf.” 

Hermione laughed and smiled at the creature. “Well thank you for your kind welcome, Dobby.” 

“Masters apologise they could not be here to greet you and wanted Dobby to show Mistress McGonagall and Miss around the Manor.” 

Hermione was eager to see all parts of the home, especially since she would be living here from now on. They followed the elf out of the grand foyer as he began talking about the grounds. Hermione was totally engrossed in every word that came out of Dobby’s mouth. So much so that when the tour was over and Dobby showed her and Minerva to their shared quarters, she was exhausted. 

She lay back on the bed, a smile playing on her lips. 

“We must be getting ready for dinner, Hermione,” Minerva reminded her. She cast a _ Tempus _with her wand showing that they only had one short hour to rest and be ready. 

“Fine,” Hermione said, standing up from the bed and making her way into the bathroom. She knew her hair would take forever to tame — she might as well start now. 

* * *

Five minutes until dinner was set to begin a knock sounded at the door and she knew it was for her to be escorted down to the dining room. 

Hermione walked over and opened the door, smiling at her two fiances who stood side by side, equal ear-splitting grins on their faces. It wasn’t the only thing that was similar though — their hair, their build, their glasses — green eyes telling her who was Harry and who was James. They could almost be twins, yet Hermione knew she would learn that they were different in every way and she was excited to get to know them more intimately, and not just physically. 

“Miss Granger,” James said, stepping forward. He bent at the waist and brought her hand up to kiss the back. His lips were soft against her skin and this action was repeated by Harry. 

“Mister Potters,” Hermione replied. “You can call me Hermione.” 

Both men nodded and Harry spoke. “As long as you call us Harry and James. We are soon to be married and prefer the informality.” 

Hermione nodded and turned her head to see Minerva hovering in the background. She walked forward when Hermione reached out a hand. 

“Mister Potters, how lovely to see you again.” She curtsied for them and they bowed back. 

“Let’s head down to the dining room,” James said as he lifted his head back up. “Pilney, our elf in charge of everything dining, will be unhappy if we are tardy.” 

“Noted,” Hermione said. Harry held out an arm to escort her, James nodding in approval. He stood back and held out an arm and escorted Minerva directly behind them. 

When dinner was over, Hermione was delighted that her magic and the Potter family magic agreed. She couldn’t help but feel that she had known both James and Harry for ages. They were both witty, had a sense of humour, and loved literature. The attentiveness they showed her was something she always dreamed of as a girl, the romance novels she snuck away from Minerva’s bedside getting her hopes up for the most handsome and caring of men. 

“Earth to Hermione,” she heard and she shook her head, pulling her out of her mini daydream. Minerva smiled as Hermione refocused. 

“Sorry, lost in thought.” 

“Not a problem,” James reassured her. “We were wondering if you wanted to go the library?” 

She smiled and nodded her head. Without waiting for one of her fiances to pull the chair back, she pushed away from the table. “Dobby wouldn’t show it to us earlier.” 

James and Harry grinned at each other as they stood. “Because we wanted to be the ones to show it to you.” 

Hermione blushed under their unwavering gaze and nodded her head. Her thoughts were running rampant of them ravishing her in the library, though she knew they wouldn’t touch her until they were bound as husband and wife. 

James escorted her this time, Harry escorting Minerva behind them. After a flight of stairs and a walk down a hallway that felt like an eternity, they stopped in front of white french doors with small windows where she could see an office on the other side. If she squinted hard enough, she could see through the office and into the library she desperately couldn’t wait to explore. 

James smiled down at her as he let go of her and opened both doors simultaneously. The action was so dramatic as if they were in a film, and it was perfect for the moment. He lifted his arm to once more escort her through the doors. 

“This is our shared office space,” James explained as they walked through the room. It was decorated with dark wood and there were two desks across the room from each other. Each had neat stacks of paperwork with several quills and ink pots laid out. She didn’t have much time to examine the room too carefully as they continued to move to the library, but she liked that she saw several muggle items including a globe, a map on the wall, and a portrait or two of famous men in history. 

Their office opened straight into the library, no doors to be seen. 

“Welcome, Hermione, to the Potter Family Library.” 

Hermione looked around in awe. There was row after row of bookshelves that seemed so tall, they should touch the ceiling. Neatly lined up books filled the shelves, their spines facing outward, and at closer inspection, they seemed to be organized by category and in alphabetical order by author. 

And that was just the books. 

The room itself was unbelievable. Several tables offered spots for research or quiet study. Leather armchairs and a sofa sat where one could read comfortably, near the fireplace with a blazing fire. The ceilings were high and cream coloured curtains hung alongside the windows. It was everything she could dream of and more. 

“This is absolutely breathtaking,” Hermione whispered, letting go of James’ arm and moving further into the room. She spun around slowly, taking it all in. “So beautiful.” 

When she looked back at James and Harry, they were wearing identical grins as they watched her become entranced with the room. 

“I knew you’d love this,” Minerva said, interrupting the moment. “I think I’ll have a look around myself. You kids behave.” 

Hermione nodded. “Of course.” 

When Minerva skirted away, her hands behind her back as she leisurely strolled to the other side of the library, Harry spoke. 

“Would you like to sit by the fire? It is quite a chilly night and we could get to know each other a bit better and you can ask any questions you have?” 

Hermione smiled and nodded. She rubbed her arms then, realizing that she was a bit cold. “I’d like that.” 

James and Harry led her over to the cozy armchairs and sofa she had been admiring not even a minute before. She sat down on the middle cushion of the sofa, her two men sitting down on each side of her. Hermione fidgeted a bit, unsure of what to do with her hands. Each must have noticed and they reached out for her in their own way to comfort her. Harry gently ran his thumb across the back of her hand. James placed his arm on the back of the sofa across the top of her back and gently rubbed her shoulder. 

“So Minerva mentioned during dinner that you were asking some questions about the ceremony tomorrow?” 

Hermione blushed recalling her conversation with the older woman. She had told Hermione to ask her future husbands. She nodded timidly and took a deep breath. 

“Yes,” she finally said, breathing out a large gush of air. “I am not sure what is meant by a traditional wedding ceremony. Minerva mentioned that she wouldn’t be present.” 

James smiled at her. “She wouldn’t want to be present, and you wouldn’t want her to be either.” 

“Okay,” she said, more confused than ever. “Tell me about it.” 

“A traditional wedding ceremony is ritual magic. We have a ritual circle here in Godric’s Hollow, right outside of this room. James will lead the ceremony and will ask Lady Magic to bless our union and protect us as we consummate the marriage and bind ourselves to each other for life,” Harry told her, smiling at her encouragingly. 

Hermione felt another flush creeping up her cheeks. If she kept blushing, she was convinced it would be stuck permanently to her face. 

“So, I will be having sex with you both?” 

“Yes,” James told her. “I’ll go first since I am the head of the family, then Harry, then the three of us together...but that doesn’t have to happen in the ritual circle. It isn’t required for the marriage to be official.” 

Hermione nodded quickly, not able to look either of them into her eyes. She was a virgin! And now she was expected to take both men at once? 

“Don’t be afraid,” James quickly said. He must have sensed her worry. Neither of us have participated in a ritual circle before so it’s new to us both.” 

“I’m a virgin,” Hermione whispered. “I don’t know how to be with one man, let alone two.” She paused and then whipped her head to look at each of them in turn. “Wait, you aren’t with each other, are you?” 

“No!” Harry all but shouted. She looked at him with wide eyes as he almost launched himself off of the sofa in horror. “Sorry,” he said, recomposing himself, straightening his glasses on the bridge of his nose. “No, we aren’t together. We might have a long line of magicals in our family, but incest isn’t our thing.” 

“Don’t worry too much about the three of us being together. All we ask is for communication and we won’t do anything that you are uncomfortable with. We will just _ go with the flow _ as the Muggles say, and see where it takes us. Okay?” 

James placed his free hand on her cheek, his fingers grasping her neck lightly. She leaned into his touch, feeling his magic and how safe it made her feel. “Okay,” she whispered. 

With her eyes closed, she was surprised to feel a light ghosting of breath across the shell of her ear. 

“Can I?” James whispered, his lips brushing the outside of her ear. 

“Please.” 

Hermione swore she heard a low rumble in his throat as he moved his lips from her ear and lightly pressed a kiss against her lips. She groaned and without hesitation deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. His lips were so soft and warm and made her shiver as his hands settled at her waist. 

After several moments, James pulled away and wrapped her in a hug, his lips once more near her ear. 

“Why don’t you show Harry some love? We don’t want him to feel left out do we?” He whispered. 

She shook her head — it was the last thing she wanted. James helped her turn to face Harry, his fingers lightly touching her back in a way that made her break out in goosebumps. 

“Hi,” Hermione said softly, looking at Harry. She bit her lip in embarrassment thinking about how he had just watched his father snog her. 

“Hi,” he replied back. Hermione scooted closer to him so their legs were touching and he grasped her hands lightly. He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, showing how nervous he was. She didn’t blame him, but Hermione wanted more, knowing it would help ease the tension. 

She placed her hands on either side of his cheeks and pressed her lips to his. She found another way the Potters were different and smiled as her lips moved with Harry’s. While Hermione could tell James had a bit more experience, Harry’s lips touched hers in a way that she just knew she was his first. His lips were a bit chapped, perhaps from licking them in nervousness. Hermione moved her lips across Harry’s — tasting, exploring, and learning together. When she pulled away and opened her eyes, Harry gave her a lopsided smile. 

“Was that your first?” she asked softly. 

His face flushed and he nodded. 

“I just had mine too,” Hermione reassured him. “I can’t wait to learn and explore with you.” 

“You’re so sweet,” James whispered, leaning into Hermione, loud enough for Harry to hear. “So sweet and so perfect for us. I can’t wait to—” 

“—It’s getting late, we should be getting to bed. You will all need your rest for tomorrow,” Minerva interrupted, clearing her throat. 

Hermione jumped at her sudden appearance and grinned sheepishly at the older woman. 

“Goodnight, love,” James said, as Hermione stood. 

“Goodnight James.” Hermione then looked at Harry. “Goodnight Harry.” 

“Sweet dreams, Hermione.” 

She raised her hand in farewell and joined Minerva who was waiting by the entrance to James and Harry’s study. 

“Time for bed, lovebird.” 

Hermione sighed as she followed Minerva out of the study and into the hallway, making their way to the next floor where their shared room was located. “I think I love them already or at least I’m on my way there.” 

Minerva reached out and grabbed Hermione’s hand. “I am so glad, sweet girl. You deserve every bit of happiness this world offers. Those men will give you everything you want, need, and more.”

When they reached their room, Hermione changed into her sleeping garments, and laid down on the right side, Minerva joining her minutes later on the left. 

  
Hermione closed her eyes and let the even breathing of her surrogate mother lull her off to sleep. She dreamed of two dark haired men with matching grins and glasses, showering her with love, romancing her in every way possible. 

* * *

**31 October 1997**

Hermione blinked her eyes several times as she woke up to the sun streaming in through the uncovered windows. Padding across her room, she found her wand and cast a _ Tempus _. It was just after seven in the morning; Hermione’s internal clock waking her up at her usual time. The other side of the bed was empty, Minerva most likely eating breakfast and already checking items off her to-do list. 

There were still hours before the wedding and Hermione was unsure of what to do with herself. As she was musing on what she could accomplish throughout the day, she jumped and yelped as a loud pop filled the room. She turned around, her hand over her heart, and saw a small house elf standing there. She wasn’t one she recognized, but she had a bow in her hair. 

“Sorry, miss,” the elf said sheepishly. “Wibkey didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled at the small creature that was obviously quite young if the bow attached to her bald head was anything to go by. 

“It’s okay, Wibkey. Did you need something?” 

“Masters sent me here to introduce myself and help you get ready. I am your elf from now on as the new Missus Potter.” 

“Lovely to meet you,” Hermione said, sincerely. Though she didn’t like the fact that elves were slaves, she understood that a bond with a master was critical to an elf and therefore she never pressed the matter. They were happy to serve and as long as they weren’t mistreated, Hermione was okay with it. In fact, she was very close with her elves back home at McGonagall Manor. 

“Masters have told Wibkey that breakfast will be within the hour. Wibkey will help Missus Hermione get ready.” The elf shooed her into the bathroom. 

Thoughout the day, Wibkey kept Hermione company, retrieving her anything she might need. Hermione also took her free time during the day to get to know the small elf that was now her own to care for and treat well. 

When the sun began to set, Minerva stood from her chair in the library. “Time to go get ready. Wibkey is waiting for us.” 

Hermione nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. Despite her husbands’ reassurances from the night before, she was still nervous. Not only for the carnal acts that would take place within the ritual circle, but for the ritual itself because she had no idea what it entailed. 

She followed Minerva back to her quarters and the next hour passed in a whirlwind as she bathed and scrubbed her skin almost raw. With a wave of her wand, she removed the hair from her legs and under her arms and trimmed the curls at the apex of her thighs. When she couldn’t bear to be in the water any longer or risk pruney fingertips, she shut off the water and with her wand still in hand, cast a drying charm, foregoing a towel. 

Of course, the drying charm made her hair more wild than normal, but she was to go to the ritual circle completely cleansed, no products on her face or in her hair — all natural. 

As she finished her drying charms, Minerva knocked on the door. “Hermione?” 

“Yes?” 

“I have your dress for this evening.” Hermione walked across the bathroom and opened the door, naked as the day she was born, in front of the woman who raised her. “Here, I’ll help you. Lift your arms.” 

Hermione did as instructed and lifted her arms, Minerva placing the garment over her arms and head. She let it fall the rest of the way down and it came to rest in the middle of Hermione’s calf. Hermione stepped back and took a gander in the full length mirror. 

She gasped. The dress could be classified as white, but it was almost sheer. You could barely make out her nipples and the dark curls at the junction of her thighs, but they were noticeable if you really looked. 

When she turned back to Minerva, the woman was smiling. “I remember I had a gown very similar to this when I was married in a ritual circle. Of course, I married just one man, not two.” 

“You were married in a ritual circle?” Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows. Despite growing up under Minerva’s care, there was very little she knew about her life before. She followed Minerva out into the bedroom and sat on the bed next to the woman. 

Minerva nodded. “I was. Elphinstone was a pureblood and from a family very similar to the Potters.” Her voice broke a bit as she recalled her late husband, but she continued on. “It was the best three years of our lives, and we have Lady Magic to thank for blessing our marriage so.” 

Hermione stood and pulled Minerva to her feet. She then wrapped her arms around the woman, hugging her with all her might. “Thank you so much for everything — for taking me in, for making sure I had the best education, and making me wait for the perfect man...or men, I should say. Thank you.” 

Hermione reached up to wipe away the tears in her eyes, as did Minerva. 

“I love you, sweet girl,” Minerva finally said, her voice a bit shaky. 

Hermione smiled up at the woman who had been there for her through thick and thin, who promised to raise her when her parents gave up because of her ‘weirdness’, and who never let her down. She could say thank you a million times and it would never be enough. 

“It’s time,” Wibkey said from the door. 

“Ready?” Minerva asked, looking at Hermione through still watery eyes. 

Hermione nodded and they both followed the elf through the manor before stopping in front of the doors that led to the back patio and in turn, the ritual circle. 

“This is where I leave you, Hermione,” Minerva said, placing a comforting hand on her arm. “Have fun and remember to come see your old lady.” 

Hermione laughed. “I promise.” 

Another elf popped in to take Minerva away and she was gone within the blink of an eye. Wibkey looked up at Hermione. 

“Masters are waiting for you right outside these doors. Wibkey will open and you will step out. You won’t come back in until the ritual is complete.” 

Hermione swallowed before responding. “I understand.” 

Wibkey nodded at Hermione’s response and opened the door outwards with a snap of her fingers. Hermione carefully stepped out onto the patio, the stone cool beneath her bare feet. The sun was almost set now, the yard barely illuminated with floating candles. With her keen eye, she saw the wards shimmering, encompassing the yard. She was thankful to know that it would be just the three of them in this space — no elves, no chaperones, no peeping toms. 

“Hermione,” Harry said, walking toward her. When he stood before her, she reached for his hands which he accepted. “Father is preparing the ritual circle right now.” He pointed to James who was placing runes stones on the north, east, south, and west parts of the circle. 

“What runes are being used in the ritual?” Hermione asked. 

“Gebo, Algiz, Wunjo, and Perth.” Hermione had taken Ancient Runes with a private tutor and knew exactly what each rune stood for.

James walked toward them when he finished placing the runes. “Explaining things?” he asked as he approached. 

Harry nodded. “We just watched you prepare the circle, that’s as far as I got.” 

“Okay, I will call on Lady Magic and other magical spirits, then I will announce that the circle is cast and that is where you and Harry will enter unclothed.” 

“And we will just _ go with the flow? _” Hermione asked, repeating from the night before. 

James nodded. “Are you both ready?” 

“Yes,” they replied simultaneously. Hermione grasped Harry’s hand once more, squeezing in what she hoped was comfort. He returned the squeeze, which she appreciated. 

James gave Harry a brief nod and Hermione a kiss on her forehead before walking to the edge of the circle. He shed the loose white pants and shirt he was wearing, leaving him in the nude. Hermione couldn’t help the blush that came to her cheeks as she looked upon him. 

He stepped into the circle and grabbed his wand from the small alter table near the north of the circle. Pausing for a moment and turning to the east, he then began speaking. 

“Marriage in a ritual circle is one of the oldest of magics. It is the merging of magic, body, soul, and mind.” He paused and raised his wand, lifting the small rune stone from its place on the ground. 

“Spirit of Morgana, Guardian of the East, I call upon you to watch over the rites of this magical binding. Powers of knowledge and wisdom, guided by Lady Magic, we ask that you keep watch over us tonight within this circle. Let all who enter the circle under your guidance do so in perfect love and perfect trust.” 

The rune stone then stayed in place as James turned toward the South. He repeated the phrase two more times, calling upon the spirits of Merlin, and Godric, who was the founder of the circle. 

With three stones connected in mid-air by a string of golden light, James turned toward Harry and Hermione and motioned them forward. They stopped right outside of the northern part of the circle, where the rune stone had yet to be connected. Hermione pulled the dress off over her head as Harry pulled his clothes off and set them to the side. This time, she was too engrossed in the ritual to blush at the naked men around her. 

Harry stepped forward first as James asked, “How do you enter this circle?” 

“In perfect love and perfect trust, to bless this union, I enter this circle.” 

James nodded and Harry stepped through to join him. Hermione took a deep breath and stepped forward as James once again asked, “How do you enter the circle?” 

“In perfect love and perfect trust, to bless this union, I enter this circle.” She echoed Harry's words.

James smiled approvingly and guided Hermione into the circle near the center. He once more and pointed his wand to the north. The rune stone that lay there hovered in the air, just as the others had. 

“Lady Magic, Guardian of the North, I call upon you to watch over the rites of this magical binding. We ask that you keep watch over us tonight within this circle and let magic guide our unified purpose. Bless this union and all those in it.” 

The final rune stone stayed in place as James’ wand arm fell to his side. The four stones were now floating in mid air, wrapping around the circle, encompassing them in the warmth of magic. 

Hermione watched James curiously as he walked over to the alter table and set his wand down, picking up a small box. He sat down on the ground, with his legs crossed, motioning them to follow him. Hermione was feeling a bit self-conscious as they sat there in the nude, but tried to refocus on the ritual and push it from her mind as James opened the box. 

“This is the Potter blade, an athame. Only the head of the house can wield it.” Hermione could see the Potter crest on the handle as James reached to pick it up. He put the box aside and set the blade against the palm of his hand. Hermione gasped as James sliced deep into his palm, pulling the blade diagonal across his flesh. 

“I offer my body, my heart, my mind, and my soul. I vow that your needs shall be met and you’ll want for nothing.” 

James held out the knife and Hermione held out her hand as James, gently as possible when wielding a knife, cut diagonally across her palm. He nodded at her to speak as the blood began to flow. She repeated what he said and when she was finished, James linked their hands together. 

“May magic bless our union,” they said together and Hermione gasped as magic she recognized from months back began coursing through her hand. A gold cord wrapped around their hands, stayed for a few moments and then faded away. When James pulled his hand from hers, Hermione looked at her own palm and saw that it was healed. 

James then turned to Harry who held out his palm. James cut across Harry’s palm as Harry recited, “I offer my body, my heart, my mind, and my soul. I vow that your needs shall be mine and you’ll want for nothing.” 

James then turned to Hermione again and gestured for her to hold out her hand. She realized that since Harry and James were not being married, she had to do the binding twice to bind herself to both men. Holding out her hand, James cut across her palm almost in the exact spot he had moments before. She repeated the wording again and clasped her hand against Harrys. As soon as they asked magic to bless their union, the same thing happened as it did before and a gold cord came out of nowhere, linking their hands together as the magic flowed. 

This time when the gold cord disappeared, Harry didn’t let go of her hands, instead, James put away the athame and the three of them linked their hands together. 

The words came easily next, as if Hermione already knew what to say. Together they spoke as one. “Above and beyond this Earth, and with the guidance of Lady Magic and those who watched over us, I will cherish and honor you through this life and into the next.” 

A white cord then wrapped around Hermione, James, and Harry, weaving intricately around them as they squeezed each other’s hands gently with reassurance. After several moments and when the white cord faded, James leaned in and kissed Hermione. It was soft and sweet, holding a promise of so much more. When he pulled away, Harry leaned in, his eagerness showing as he captured her lips in a demanding kiss. When he broke their kiss, she could tell it was reluctantly. 

Hermione took a moment to look around and saw that the stones were still floating and despite the ritual being over, they still had the consummation of the marriage. With that thought in her head, she looked over to James who was standing over the alter table. She couldn’t help thinking that he had a nice arse and she was eager for him to turn around. But when he did and gave her a smirk, she blushed all the way to the tips of her ears. 

“It’s okay,” James said, walking back over, a blanket in hand. “You can stare.” 

“Dad! You are embarrassing, Hermione.” Harry shook his head in exasperation. 

“Well, we will just have to rectify that won’t we?” He laid out the blanket and crawled on top of it. “Come here, love.” 

Hermione stood up and walked toward him before lowering herself to the ground on her knees. Harry had followed, sitting on the blanket next to her. 

James pulled on her arm and took her by surprise, especially since she landed in his lap, her hands dangerously close to his hips. 

“We’ll go slow okay?” 

And James kept his promise. He touched her in all the right places and brought her over the edge several times before giving into his own pleasure. Harry, as inexperienced as he was, still fumbled a bit, but with some guidance from James managed to hold onto his orgasm long enough to bring her off one more time. 

Hermione lay panting and out of breath on the blanket, her two men on each side of her, their hands splayed across her abdomen. As she came down from her high, she was starting to realize how uncomfortable the ground really was. She wiggled around a bit to get comfortable and both men took that to mean she was ready for more, moving their hands teasingly across her skin. 

Hermione laughed. “I think if we are going to be doing any more of that, we’ll need a bed.” 

“As the Lady Potter wishes.” James and Harry stood from the blanket and helped Hermione to her feet, taking the opportunity to run their hands over her smooth skin. 

Before they could get carried away again, the three of them cleaned up the ritual circle and cut the circle properly so they could exit. Before they entered the house, James picked Hermione up, bridal style to carry her over the threshold. She sighed, thinking of how lucky she was to have husbands’ who would romance her at every turn. If this was what she had to look forward to — she couldn’t wait. 

Lady Magic had indeed blessed their union and would for years and years to come. 


End file.
